For the conventional motor-driven massaging apparatus, the one has been used which has a construction that a vibration is incorporated inside a finger-pressure roller.
The above-mentioned vibrator is constituted in a manner that an eccentric member is attached to an output shaft of a DC motor, and when the DC motor is driven from a DC power source, the eccentric member is rotated and vibration is generated. The finger-pressure roller is disposed rotatably on operating handles, and a cord is drawn out from one of the right and left operating handles, and an attachment plug provided with an adaptor is attached to the tip of this cord.
Thus, when this attachment plug is inserted into a plug socket, an AC voltage is converted into a DC voltage by the adaptor, and this DC voltage is applied to the DC motor, and the DC motor is driven.
However, for this kind of motor-driven massaging apparatus, it is necessary to insert the attachment plug into the plug socket when driving the apparatus, and therefore it can be used only at the place where the plug socket is provided, and an inconvenience is caused that the place of use is limited to the surrounding of the plug socket due to limitation of the cord length. Also, in performing massaging operation while grasping the operating handles, the cord is folded or twisted, causes a disconnection, and might result in a trouble.
The present invention purposes to provide a motor-driven massaging apparatus solving the above-mentioned problem at a stroke by adopting batteries for the source of driving the vibrator.
A motor-driven massaging apparatus accordance with the present invention is constituted in a manner that operating handles are projected on the both sides of a finger-pressure roller incorporating a vibrator driven with a DC voltage, and a power supply using batteries as a driving source is installed, and the above-mentioned vibrator is connected electrically to this power supply part.
In accordance with the present invention, batteries are used as the source of driving the vibrator, and therefore it is not necessary to receive power from the plug socket in driving the vibrator, and the range of use is not limited by the cord, so that massage cure can be conveniently performed anywhere. Also, a cord for connecting to the plug socket is not necessary, and therefore the problem of folding or twisting of the cord in massaging operation is eliminated, and there is no fear of trouble due to a disconnection of the cord. Then, the power supply part is installed by utilizing the operating handle, and therefore no special space for installation is required, and there is no fear of incurring complication of the construction.